User talk:Nowie Sheep
__________________''Please be careful when saying what you have come to say'' __________________ Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki NowiePark! Thanks for your edit to the User:NowiePark page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also here is the list of Admins of the Fairy Tail Fanon. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of all users to follow these guidelines.' Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Ash9876 (Talk) 11:56, March 16, 2012 Zikimura Hey man, how are you doing? I'm currently doing some assignments for Uni, so the finish up on Dante might take a while. Hopefully, i'll get him done by tomorrow. Btw, did you know that Uzumaki Naruto's japanese voice actor Junko Takeuchi who is also female. xD Zikimura 22:18, April 10, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Hey man, sorry to bother you, but you could you please write in your own section in my user talk so that i know it's you. I will create one for you. I though Zicoihno was hunting me down again :X i swear my heart skipped a beat...or two. A And could you sign your name with four ~'s? If you don't know, the button is below Esc, just hold shift when you press it. I have to search your name when i want to reply. Thanks man! Zikimura 21:45, April 13, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Yep, thanks, and sorry but i fixed your picture in the profile to lookd better :D Sorry about that, but it was kinda skewered. Zikimura 02:03, April 14, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Ugh, finally complete. Use him however you want, but i want to add the story with him in the synopsis :3 I can't wait to see him. xD If you have changed your mind, let me know. It has been quite a while since we last talked. Zikimura 08:59, April 19, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura You can do whatever you want. Just one thing, if you need to know anything about him, stick to his profile :) Zikimura 12:05, April 20, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Yeah, just copy Dante's source code. And write in your own space :X [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 06:56, April 23, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura First off, sorry about replying so slow, but my laptop broke, so i was depressed the whole day yesterday and i cried in my pillow all night so... yeah :X And since it's the weekend i can't go and borrow one from Uni ;( Second, i dont know exactly what you have planned, so i cant say how much involved he could be. Also since its your story it depends on how involved you WANT him to be. About appearance, well... frankly, it'd be more awesome if you surprise me :D Maybe you could add some comedic scenes that make him look like an idiot at first, but then more awesome. Torture him a bit, he doesnt mind at all >:D Third and final, your story is pretty awesome. Just one thing bothers me though :| "... it made Mithra realize something: She had completely fallen for Silas." You're kinda rushing it here, i mean she's falling in love a little bit too fast. Maybe a crush? Or you could write "She might be falling for Silas." or something like that. It is YOUR story and i dont mean to offend, just a friendly suggestion :) Can't wait to see more. [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 18:36, April 29, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Like i said, do what you want with him :) I would like to see him after he develops the Take Overs. A suggestion (you don't have to follow it though). Mammon is his most used Take Over. You can go with that. Phantom King is a last resort due to Chaos Mode. Porlyusca's orders so i wouldn't use it too much xD Also, you dont need to have Dante win against Silas. Their fight can be entirely comedic, or they can just butt heads wih sparks flying snime-style with Mithra pulling him by the back of the shirt and stuff. And then he helps out later, or they fight but it gets interrupted. But like i said, your call, so do what you want :D Should be great :) [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 21:58, May 5, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Dont worry abou it. I have some really important stuff to do so i wont be on the wiki for about a month or so. [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 10:01, May 8, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Hey, IF you decide to keep the picture, do you want to make Flowrence and one of my future characters have a meeting :D The character i sent you a picture of is Engi Threepiece from Yumekui Merry manga. She fights two demonic sisters that i want to put as my Dark Stellar Spirits. We can make a connection between them. Oh, and i have some cool pictures for an attack from that same character. i can upload them if you want. [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 00:01, May 19, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Btw, here are the kanji for Florence. ふろれんすごっどすぺる Furorensu Goddosuperu. She will fight them, and hate them :D 'cuz they're evil bitches xD sides, she does that in the manga anyways xD i'll need to write a good portion of the article first though. [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 00:12, May 19, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Enter your character infobox, and there are two places to write. Below 'Name', there is 'Kanji' and 'Romaji'. You write the kanji in kanji obviously, and Furorensu Goddosuperu ''goes in romaji (if you don't know). No, the colours are for themes only. They don't represent anything more than that. Can't wait to read "Set Out". [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!]]) 01:06, May 19, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Btw, i forgot to mention... i'm nowhere near done with Dante >:P GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! >XP [[User:Zikimura|'''Zikimura]] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 03:34, May 19, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Holy shit dude o.O What.The.FUCK did you give me? Dayum, that's one ugly sunuva... I dunno what to do with this guy, are there more pictures of him besides this that I can use? Cuz with just this, I'll be kinda hard pressed to manage, not to say that I won't be able to however, but It'd be easier on my ass. [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 06:36, May 26, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Shit dude, this guy's fucking awesome XD I'm so excited, I just saw his profile and I'm gonna start trying to mix somethign up. Thanks a lot man XD [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 06:41, May 26, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Pitiful mortal... Had you opened you ears to the prophet, enlightenment would have come to you too. It is not to late my child. Listen... LISTEN to the prophet Thousand Foot Krutch - Let The Sparks Fly. He shall guide you as he has me. No seriously, you gotta listen to badass fighting rock music and you can do anything. That and when you're high, but I doubt you got some weed on you XD[[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 12:19, May 28, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Sorry about that last post, but i've been listening, still listening in fact, for that song for 14 hours. No shit. I haven't even slept :D What I meant to say is that just listen to cool fight songs and it'll all come to you. Pfff, thats how I do all my magics XD Can't wait for Set Out! btw.[[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 12:49, May 28, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Yeah don't worry about it. It's a good thing Persona doesn't have a problem with it. Happy BDay btw, if we don't get a chance to talk on the 7th, or 8th, i don't know what day it is where you are, time difference and all, so i can't calculate you BDay, lol Here's something to cheer you up http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ariel_Jigen. Check the comments lol[[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 02:00, June 3, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Nowie, hi man. How have ya been? I'm fine. Hey, can I ask you to include Jinx in the story. If you can put her in. that is. She IS Dante's partner and I was hoping she could tag along with the gang. If you include her and need anything, just read her profile.[[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 06:26, June 9, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Dude that picture on my alliance sucks so bad. Thanks for helping out, but the ones you suggested won't really do. You see, I don't plan to make this like with guilds where you tattoo it on your skin. While I need a banner, this isn't a permanent alliance, but only until Zeref is snuffed out. I'm looking for something related to witches. Would be awesome if I can find something like Crime Sorciere's guild stamp, but alas. Those are custom made and hard to find, so I'll be searching for a while. In the meantime, I'll keep the shit I have lol. As for Dante, how about an honorary member that is semi-active with the group's activities and comes to their aid no matter what? Not that I won't like to join permanently, but he's already a Guild Master, so it would be quite hard to juggle both. But an honorary member could fit the story. You know, he helped Silas a lot and they both have developed deep camaradiere between one another. I was thinking if you would agree for me to add Team Moon Drop as a member of Malleus Maleficarum? That would be awesome, you could represent Seven. Subsequently, we could put the FRFH as members as well if you'd like. Or maybe just TMD (shorter version)? TMD joins first, then later FRFH? I was hoping Dante can meet the team during the Phantom King phase. After he saves Jinx and before he fights Simon. Of course, you tell me when you want him and fit him right in. Don't be reserved about it. However you feel like, I will have no problem in indulging it. You see, I will leave everything regarding Dante in your story up to you. Whateve you come up with I'm sure would be damn interesting. So let you imagination free as it were.[[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 14:26, June 10, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Lol ....... No comment about that first song Love is in bloom. A beautiful bride, a handsome groom. Two hearts ... lalala Anyways, lol, I won't have Dante fight Simon in your story. But he will have already picked up Jinx. If you want you can have him pick up Jinx in your story. However you want to. But you story is canon, so the events will be separate. I'm still thinking of either having the fight right after TMD or make some shit in between, like a filler or something. You don't need to worry about the last one however. I don't know how to explain this. I think it would be sort off, urgh what's the word I'm looking for, shit I forgot. Ungrateful or selfish I don't know exactly what the right word would be, SORRY. But for you to agree to have my character in your story, I'm honoured mate. So I won't do something as stupid as meshing up stories. Bah, I don't know how to explain myself. Hope you understand :D[[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 15:14, June 10, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Yeah sure no problem :D[[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 13:17, June 13, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Hey Nowie, how's it been? I'm officially back :D So what's this urgency for me to return? What's the problem?[[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 10:40, August 2, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Persona Yes, here's about the rules. Look up, and you'll have a list of them. I am an admin by the way, so leave a message on my talk page if there's anything else you need clarifying. Per-chan (Come at me, bro~) 12:19, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Yo, Nowie. Listen up; Ashy-boy, Zico, and I have no problems with the magic, it's only Zarai that does, so you don't really need to change it. We don't mind; in fact, Sting and Rogue's DS elements may work similarily. (In fact, I'm basing a Zan off it on Bleach Fanon if you don't mind :P) And if you HONESTLY want to change Rumble DS after this, claim that guy's page for your own. It's just a bunch of copy/pasted stuff anyways. And I approved it, because, well, I like the idea, so thanks for making it in the first place :D Per-chan♥(Come at me, bro~) 11:17, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Honestly, it's all up to you. Keep it there for another day if you want. It's not hurting anyone. You're actually not wrong about your interpretation however. We said no discussions about it anymore, so it's not going to happen, it's okay. But if/when you decide to change it to normal magic, then you can mix it up with other magics and whatnot. Your call. Oh! And Happy Birthday if I don't give you that in three days :P Per-chan♥(Come at me, bro~) 11:51, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Ashy's Personal Space I assume there would be a variant of the Magic Council in the country of Seven. Focusing less on preserving "order" and in essence probably only serves to forbid certain magics and the like.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 09:41, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Alrightio, go ahead :)[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 20:09, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Heya Nowie. And sure, that sounds good. But I'd say, that to fuel the transformations, one has to use their own magical power, I mean, it's a weakness which helps you limit the amount of usage of the ability. Additionally, it helps you plan out your attacks in a sequence that will improve your own abilities as a RP'er. :D Just a suggestion.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 07:45, June 9, 2012 (UTC) As long as they aren't images from real life, you can use anything :) Though of course, it has to be non-pornographic etc lol.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 08:39, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Which point things are you talking about?[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 11:00, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Zicoihno It's pretty easy, actually. This:User:NowiePark/Sandbox. That's all you have to do. And of course link it to your user page for easy access.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:52, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Banned him for a year, he'll never bother your stuff again. As for content, looks like Ziki fixed that. Sorry I didn't catch that, btw, very sorry. If anyone ever removes anything from your page like that; just messes it up, just tell any of the admins to block him/her and they'll be blocked. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:40, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Personal Space for Leengard Ustan i see you have open slots in your miscellaneous and antagonistic characters appearing in your series you've already mentioned possibly using Conway Blackwood and i just wanted to suggest possibly using another of my characters that i've made and have yet made use of: Gottes Hexenjäger. if you don't want to then oh well, i understand with it being your story and whatnot, just a suggestion Leengard Ustan 04:11, June 3, 2012 (UTC) thanks, i get what you mean about the...lack of information i gave on Gottes' abilities and shall begin working to expand on that as much as i can to make things better for you, the author of the story, to properly use him in your stories to the fullest extent Leengard Ustan 22:33, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I have expanded on Gottes Hexenjäger faster than I expected I would, check him out and let me know if this is better or worse (or if i might be getting him close to god modding, which isn't good at all) and I'll fix him up (or down) Leengard Ustan 23:27, June 3, 2012 (UTC) i'll see what i can do about expanding more on my characters, sure you can call me Gard btw, post lengths don't really bother me either Gottes, honestly is intended to be entirely antagonistic towards any and all who use magic, so his appearances should most likely almost always involve him attacking and/or fighting with some mage or another (main character or otherwise). even have a fun twist of him teaming up with them temporarily to help take out your Big Bad and then either leave immediately or immediately turn against them and try to kill them as well. Conway, being a freelance mage, would possibly be more likely to come and go and/or team up with them more often or even more permanantly and be part of the team. so with him it'll probably depend more on where he goes in the story as to if he joins them or not, hell at one point he could probably even end up working against them since his loyalties lay more with his current employer. he isn't really set as a protagonist or antagonist, though he does have a moral compass and tries to avoid killing or letting someone die. And he also carries the jade key of the Aeon Spirit Gōngjī the Rooster, so her personality should also come into play - she's willing to kill if it keeps Conway alive, at least until she gets a more proper owner. basically, for how they're introduced just remember: Gottes - mostly, if not completely, antagonist Conway - alliance goes either way, though he's more morally focused lemme know if you need any more info Nowie Leengard Ustan 22:16, June 4, 2012 (UTC) I have no problems with Conway becoming a member of Team Moon Drop, as for Gottes he'd probably be convinced to join the team on a temporary basis like i said above. His (Gottes) self-proclaimed goal is to destroy mages (haven't really figured out why yet). Gottes would respect Silas' martial arts abilities, and probably view him more as either a rival or someone to try and turn against magic (or both). Conway and Gottes would probably know each other more by rumors and aliases, like Conway only knowing Gottes as Hammer of the Witches or as the Magic Theif and Gottes only knowing Conway as Feueranzünder '''or '''Hi no Oni. Basically their knowledge of each other basically amounts to they know'' OF'' each other. Leengard Ustan 22:30, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, letting ya know I used that link you sent me for Gottes Hexenjäger, check it out Leengard Ustan 23:15, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Signature Prac NowiePark 12:13, May 15, 2012 (UTC) The Pink Sheep 14:29, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Plague Zombie Good ur mentioned about those, i have explain for u. Wanna talk this in chat or in talk pages? PlagueZombie 15:19, June 1, 2012 (UTC)PlagueZombie Well would be nice if u can help me couse everything are used... Plague or Acid was my only ideas anymore XD. PlagueZombie 15:37, June 1, 2012 (UTC)PlagueZombie Well Plague couse its healing and couse/cast plagues and diseases and acid couse it melt enemy PlagueZombie 15:48, June 1, 2012 (UTC)PlagueZombie I have one rule: "Dont make that what other people are done" and couse ash have Acid God Slayer, im not gonna make Its dragon slayer version. I try think something what other ones doesen't created yet. Something what other ones never think to use. PlagueZombie 16:05, June 1, 2012 (UTC)PlagueZombie AH... Sulfur Dragon Slayer Magic? : D.... Raiga Dragneel Hi can i write about Golden Dragon Slayer.Raiga dragneel 12:33, June 7, 2012 (UTC) hi,can i make an article about Cait Shelter Guild(re-make).Hope u can help.:D Raiga Dragneel 09:11, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Character Review Just letting you know that I'm going to start writing the review for Ashuron within the next couple of days. You can follow my progress here. [[User:Deadskin|'deadskin']] ....[ ] 02:28, June 24, 2012 (UTC) The Godspells likeing your story so far (though honestly i haven't actually read all of the prologue) this is more i didn't want to clutter up your story with comments so i'll post it here. the comment is: for Gladiators fighting dirty is fighting fair because the fights are no holds bar for them (historically anyways, i don't remember if you wrote that they have a moral code or what-not in the Navarina page) Leengard Ustan 07:07, June 27, 2012 (UTC) first off, thanks for the complement on The Omega and you're welcome as well, i feel the story is progressing nicely and i do plan to eventually go back and read the prologue, i ment to read it first but i got distracted with life, forgot were i was and skipped the prolouge for the time being ^^' second, no Wrath isn't my character, he was created by True-Clown-Prince who allowed me to use their character in my story and finally, yeah historically samurai did use more than just the katana, but i do see your point about it being purely based on swordsmanship, plus everyone's perspectives differ on everything which helps keep things interesting ^^ Leengard Ustan 07:24, June 27, 2012 (UTC) lol, well now it's my turn to be flattered that my stories are considered in the top 3 (i honestly haven't actually read Chronicles of a Mage or Tales of a New Generation, but with them both written by our wonderful admins, Zico and Ash, i'm positive they're great stories) and i've also noticed a lack of...continuity in stories that makes it hard to get to know a lot of the characters on the wiki and yeah, from what i have read of the prolouge (before losing my place and skipping it) it is pretty...rough to put it nicely, but the idea behind it is good, giving a better history than what most usually do, myself included, on the character pages Leengard Ustan 08:17, June 27, 2012 (UTC) well, i'm a little sad to say that i just posted the last chapter of The Omega Stories, but on the other hand it means that i can write new stories and adventures for the characters Leengard Ustan 10:11, June 27, 2012 (UTC) just finished catching up on your updates (i haven't been on in ten/eleven days TT_TT, i missed this place so much) and i'm liking the story and kept snickering at Dante's official introduction. side note: Nora Valentine looks very interesting and i think it would be fun to see two members of Unmei no Kenshi fight, i read Nora's page and for some reason couldn't get the idea that maybe QuadDracoras would send her out to try to recruit/kill Maria Shields (if you don't want to, then the idea can end here) Leengard Ustan 03:53, July 9, 2012 (UTC) i know the feeling, seeing the comments on The Omega Stories another good chapter and laughed a bit at what i'm pretty sure was an unofficial intro to Conway and Gottes thanks for the complement on Everett and Tamashi and finally, yeah an RP of sorts for Nova and Maria would work pretty well...though i'm not 100% on how to start it lol ^^ i'm thinking it might work more as a side story for Tale of Team Moon Drop since Nova will be appearing in that eventually Leengard Ustan 22:14, July 11, 2012 (UTC) s'alright, i didn't get on my comp at all yesterday anyways. lol i don't mind that you've accidentally given me the whole plot of the first arc, (i'll probably forget it before you finish and be perfectly entertained regardless) as for the RP...i'll start thinking up a beginning for it (would you mind if i use ur characters a little?) and i'll let you know when i have a page up for it Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:10, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ps: finished reading the chapter (there's a few spelling errors, minor ones) it's good and i'm curious about this "Leopard in Knight's Clothing" Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:36, July 13, 2012 (UTC) i'm sure you'll do fine and you're welcome for the RP, we'll see where it goes before we start planning to destroy a large portion of the guild or anything lol, i'll give you the link once i've gotten it started Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:31, July 14, 2012 (UTC) White Skull vs Blood Rain is the RP Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:32, July 14, 2012 (UTC) it's alright that you've been busy, we all have lives outside of this wiki, i'll be starting in august and i read your update (it looks good and really helped move things along) i like how you had it so that Nora had heard of Maria, i think i'll move the stories focus over to Maria now (breaks up the story and makes it so readers won't get bored or anything) i'll update it soon, i'm a little busy right now making a character that Parius requested but that shouldn't take me all day Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:51, July 16, 2012 (UTC) btw what do you think of Parius' request/question for White Skull vs Blood Rain? should we find some way to mix Atama into the side story? Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:57, July 16, 2012 (UTC) The chapter is looking good so far ^^ even if this battle won't really amount to much importance to the rest of the story i'm curious as to the outcome, who's the guy in the armor and what happened to the true Ace of Regalia's Axis Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:26, July 16, 2012 (UTC) sounds good (you making the page for your atagonists) and i still need to read the rest of the story and yes i believe it's your turn to write for the RP unless Parius writes something first as for The Omega Stories i might make a sequel to them instead of continueing them, but what i have in the planning stage right now is a back story/prequel type thing for The Dodekathlon Leengard Ustan (talk) 05:08, July 16, 2012 (UTC) well it sucks that your laptop's off being repaired (i know you won't see this for a while) i'll wait patiently for updates on your Tale and as for the RP i did see your update shortly after you put it up, but i was co-ordinating things with Parius and yeah he and i'll do what we can to keep the RP moving until you get back Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:43, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Nowie-kun, your Grimoire Magic (being based off of Zatch Bell!) gave me an idea! Some one could easily use a Zatch Bell! character, without having to try to find images without the Mamodo/Partner, by combining your Grimoire Magic with my Familiar Spirit Magic. I had actually been trying to come up with a way to do something like that and your Grimoire Magic really solidified it! what do you think? Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:33, July 22, 2012 (UTC) thanks for the complement of History of the Twelve ^^ I'll continue working on it as much as possible (work around the house got in the way for a couple of days) and most importantly WELCOME BACK! (for now, lol) i saw that u've updated WSvsBR and i'll talk with Parius-kun about who's going next (it should be his turn) and we'll try to keep that rolling to it's logical conclusion. btw you didn't really answer my previous question (don't know if you didn't see it or whatever) but yeah lemme know what you think of that Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:44, July 25, 2012 (UTC) don't worry about it (your writing, it'll get back it your standards before you know it) and i did find you answer (sorry, must've missed it, i got on one day and was swamped with replies to various questions and comments so..yeah) thanks for the compliment on History of the Twelve, and no they don't all destroy their hometowns (Hind just left her's, and Cerberus destroyed Stymphalos' home town) and your idea about none magical humans sounds really interesting (we both need to really think hard on how to make that work properly) and the Familiar Spirit World thing i have actually been trying to figure out (along with exactly how the spirits are summoned to make contracts with) and your suggestions really helped me out ^^ i'll get working on that soon Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:20, July 26, 2012 (UTC) i see you saw the Familiar Spirit World lol i like the way it turned out too ^^ what do you think of the Familiar Spirit King? Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:47, July 27, 2012 (UTC) again thanks for complimenting History of the Twelve and yes you may use Familiar Spirit Magic (when you've finished Five) i'd like to see if someone will be able to come up with a character powerful enough to interest the Familiar Spirit King (if anyone i'm thinking one of the admins) that idea about an arc involving the Familiar Spirit World sounds interesting, i do have like six Familiar Spirit Mages that i haven't used yet (i'll start seriously thinking that up after i've finished History of the Twelve) bwahahahahaha! so many possibilities! Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:12, July 28, 2012 (UTC) it's alright Nowie-kun, school's gotta come first i understand (my traffic on here will probably start decreasing for the same reasons towards the end of the month) and yeah, i haven't really seen Parius on here lately either lol, thanks i do what i can to keep stories interesting and flowing, plus we needed the fight to get to QuadDracoras so the building would be destroyed anyways (i noticed the character switch as well it is pretty funny) thanks for reading History of the Twelve, i should have the next story up today (fingers crossed) it's been hectic and busy lately so yeah i know, i've noticed the newbie traffic skyrocketing as well and the admins seem either less active or more overwhelmed by the newbies...some of them have certainly shown potential and catch on quickly while others... regardless, as their Senpais on this site we must endevor to help them and keep the quality of this site up! Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:41, August 2, 2012 (UTC) 10 Blades Hey. Lol, this might seem wierd, Not sure. But, I wanted to know if you wanted to make a char (Or use an existing one), that wields on of my 10 Unmei no Ken. If not, it's cool, I'm just trying to see what other people do with my idea. XD The Parius (talk) 04:30, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, honestly, which blade you use is up to you. The only thing is, obviously you cannot use a blade that is already taken. Other than that, it's your choice. The Parius (talk) 15:12, July 1, 2012 (UTC) All of the blades have the property to allow their owners element to pass through them, making them powerful elemental blades. Other than that, you can make up your own properties to it. Hope this helped. The Parius (talk) 16:34, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I see that you spelled check a couple of my articles and I just wanted to thank you. That was a real big help and if you ever need a favor just let me know. Kyōfu 02:30, July 5, 2012 (UTC) just letting you know that it's now your turn in White Skull vs Blood Rain Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:05, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, alright. I might have an idea to make it even more exciting. Not sure when I'm going to pull that trigger though. XD Anyway, I will post. The Parius (talk) 16:21, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Ya, sorry bout not updating WS. I left my house fore like, 3 days to take a vacation off of work, and didn't do anything the entire time cept play video games. XD I'll update as soon as I can. The Parius (talk) 15:35, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello from home Hey Nowie, its been a while :D I finished my assignments ( passed them btw) around 10 days ago and have been home for the summer since 5 days. 40 Celsius here lol XD I've been reading your story, awesome job :D I got really excited when I read about Dante, like a kid on christmass :D I will be permanently back on August (officially the 1st) when I go back to UK, since I don't spend much time on the computer, haven't seen the family in a year and all. Just write to let you know I'm alive lol and I haven't forgotten about this place :D [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 19:40, July 17, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Sig Any kind.At least it is interesting. Ayame99 (talk) 15:49, July 31, 2012 (UTC) COLOR-Make it pink SHAPES-Any kind at least not too complex PICTURE-Yes please on my character Ayame Crystalheart TEXT-I want it to be Ayame Ayame99 (talk) 07:27, August 2, 2012 (UTC) story time Knightwalker591 (talk) 01:57, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey can you read my page? http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Broken_Moon_Part_1 if you do leave a comment if it's good or not or what need improvement. *sigh* History of the Twelve is complete...now i'm plotting a story that will involve my Familiar Spirit Mages and that Familiar Spirit King tournament i mentioned on the Familiar Spirit World page...so i was wondering if you'd like to make a character with a Familiar Spirit? I will also be asking other users who've requested use of FSM Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:35, August 10, 2012 (UTC) yeah it's always fun to throw a good twist into the story (it made me a little sad how short it turned out to be as well) i'm sure you'll be able to come up with a really kick ass character that uses Familiar Spirit Magic i saw that WSvBR had started moving again...and honestly Parius-kun's bit has me a little stumped with the appearance of Parius Chitose but i already told him to give me a couple of days and if i can't think of anything i'll as him to add more to his bit and i'll go from there good luck with your mass rewrites and making a cool FSM Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:10, August 11, 2012 (UTC) thanks, i'm still working on him and i'm not actually the first to (at the very least) use images from WH but yeah i think it'd be pretty easy to transition WH characters over to FT and as for WSvsBR yes i believe it's your turn Leengard Ustan (talk) 19:20, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Signature I liked the 3rd one you made. Ayame99 (talk) 14:29, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Wait i changed my mind,I liked the first one you made. Sorry Ayame99 (talk) 14:31, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!:) [[User:Ayame99|'Ayame']] 16:02, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Part 2 - The Return of the Hero --Knightwalker591 (talk) 18:35, August 12, 2012 (UTC) http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Broken_Moon_Part_2 the second part is ready if you wanna rate it mister nowie. woo! just finished reading your bit for White Skull vs Blood Rain! that was an amazing addition! very exciting! and we're almost close enough to demolish the QuadDracoras Building. for a sidestory this one is turning out pretty epic Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:04, August 15, 2012 (UTC) yeah, i'm curious about that too. i'm excited to see your familiar spirit mage too, i'm sure they'll be pretty epic Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:57, August 16, 2012 (UTC) a general huh...yeah that sounds interesting. i hadn't actually thought out the hierarchy much further than the Century King and the Tournament. Have at it, if the page is as good as promised I'll expand on the FSW's hierarchy and if not i'll still expand (it needs it regardless) Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:33, August 20, 2012 (UTC) yeah i have been looking at RGeddion and the history part is really nice "pure intimidation" ^^ i'll add that to Natas' History (the King still needs work as well) your Wyvern is coming along nicely, and i haven't fully decided what would happen to the Spirits who lose. I was thinking something along the lines of: they either escape back to Earth Land (if they were summoned from there for the Tournament) or they are absorbed by the Spirit who beat them. then again they could just become servants/slaves to the victor as well...i guess it will depend entirely on the Spirits who are battling. Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:40, August 22, 2012 (UTC) well Leapard in Knight's Clothing is really interesting! i really wanna know what's gonna happen next, with the knight's apparent cheating (also wondering when my guys'll show up but i can wait as long as that takes) Moon Drop is going great ^^ Leengard Ustan (talk) 19:37, August 23, 2012 (UTC) it's your turn with White Skull vs Blood Rain Nowie-kun Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:40, August 23, 2012 (UTC) i did think of making Annhilation Magic but it seemed a tad to over powered to me, so yeah... and i think i'll go with all of those 'if you lose' ideas since i've already stated that Natas absorbed the King before him to gain his Death Magic. and as for using images of Clear Note's spells (no neither of us really brought it up before) i think using Illusion Magic to make them look like that would work (though a little more complicated that is probably necessary) the RP can wait however long it takes (trying to move it towards the QuadDracoras building so we can destroy it as discussed) RGeddion is progressing nicely as far as i'm concerned (though you've already expressed that you weren't exactly happy with it) you can always improve it more i know Natas still needs work too Leengard Ustan (talk) 15:51, August 24, 2012 (UTC) re: QuadDracoras General yeah, sure i can make a general for you, i was honestly debating asking you if i could anyways lol i'll let you know when i've started/completed them and you can direct me if they are in need of improvement Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:29, August 29, 2012 (UTC)